Chisana Sekai
Chisana Sekai (小さな世界 lit. Small World) is a 2018 song by QUELL. Overview The first single released with TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 2 that served as the ending song for the anime episode of the same name. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. TV Size Ver. |-|Kanji= Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|Romaji= Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|English= English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. Full Ver. |-|Kanji= 貴方が笑えば全て変わる 小さな世界が大きくなる 私が優しく生まれ変わる 手を取り育み願いに近ずく 出来る限りの想いやることは 無常乗り越えるためのいたわりを 人それぞれの考え方を ぶつけ合うのではなく敬おう 多くを求めすぎた バホメットが無に消えた 見つめ直す時間が溢れていた 貴方が笑えば全て変わる 小さな世界が大きくなる 私が優しく生まれ変わる 手を取り育み願いに近ずく お母さんが微笑んでいた いつの間にか雨が上がった 子供たちが眠っていた いつの間にか雨が上がった Your smile keeps living forever in me Your smile keeps living forever in me 何があっても姿見のよう うつつものに謝ること泣きよう 期待もファンも箱に終おう さすでま安寧があるんだろう 終わりのあるところは始まりが待っていた 天使が創造した光のドア いつかは熱を感じなくなる 喉元すぎると忘却する 誰もが今をさえ渡らせる このよりまいより明日え結ばせる 愛する温もりを心に抱いて 出会うべく全ての人と分かち合う まぶしい時こそほほ笑みを交わして さあ力合わせて立ち向かう いつかは熱を感じなくなる 喉元すぎると忘却する 誰もが今をさえ渡らせる かけがえない風とともに 貴方が笑えば全て変わる 小さな世界が大きくなる 私が優しく生まれ変わる 手を取り願いに近ずく 悲しい道はどれだろうか 解らんぬまま道や走った ググり抜けた黒い波は 響き会えば道が光った お母さんが微笑んでいた いつの間にか雨が上がった 子供たちが眠っていた いつの間にか雨が上がった Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|Romaji= Anata ga waraeba subete kawaru Chiisana sekai ga okiku naru Watashi ga yasashiku umare kawaru Te o tori hagukumi negai ni chikazuku Dekiru kagiri no omoi yaru koto wa Mujou norikoeru tame no itawari wo Hito sorezore no kangae kata wo Butsukeau no de wa naku uyamaou Ooku wo motome sugita Bafometto ga mu ni kieta Mitsume naosu jikan ga afureteita Anata ga waraeba subete kawaru Chiisana sekai ga okiku naru Watashi ga yasashiku umare kawaru Te o tori hagukumi negai ni chikazuku Okaasan ga hohoende ita Itsunomanika ame ga agatta Kodomo tachi ga nemutte ita Itsunomanika ame ga agatta Your smile keeps living forever in me Your smile keeps living forever in me Nani ga atte mo sugata minoyou Utsutsu mono ni ayamaru koto nakiyou Kitai mo fan mo hako ni shimaou Sasude ma annei ga arundaro Owari no aru tokoro wa hajimari ga matte ita Tenshi ga souzou shita hikari no doa Itsuka wa netsu wo kanji naku naru Nodomoto sugiru to boukyaku suru Dare mo ga ima wo sae wataraseru Kono yori mai yori asu e musubaseru Aisuru nukumori wo kokoro ni idaite Deau beku subete no hito to wakachiaou Mabushii toki koso hohoemi wo kawashite Saa chikara awasete tachimukaou Itsuka wa netsu wo kanji naku naru Nodomoto sugiru to boukyaku suru Dare mo ga ima wo sae wataraseru Kakegae nai kaze to tomo ni Anata ga waraeba subete kawaru Chiisana sekai ga okiku naru Watashi ga yasashiku umare kawaru Te o tori hagukumi negai ni chikazuku Kanashii michi wa dore darou ka Wakarannu mama michi ya hashitta Guguri nuketta kuroi nami wa Hibiki aeba michi ga hikatta Okaasan ga hohoende ita Itsunomanika ame ga agatta Kodomo tachi ga nemutte ita Itsunomanika ame ga agatta Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|English= If you smile, everything will change. Our small world will become bigger, and I will be reborn gently. The dreams we held dear will finally be within our reach. The things that we can do the best, are things that we can do after overcoming many trials. People have different ways of thinking and if you disagree, you still respect it. We wish for so many things and the evil in our hearts disappeared to nothing. The time we have to better ourselves is overflowing. If you smile, everything will change. Our small world will become bigger, and I will be reborn gently. The dreams we held dear will finally be within our reach. Mother smiled and before we knew it the rain has let up. The kids were sleeping and before we knew it the rain has let up. Your smile keeps living forever in me Your smile keeps living forever in me No matter what happens, don’t lose sight of who you are. When you clash, you apologize and then cry. Let’s put all our expectations and fun inside a box and next thing we know, it’ll all be out there. A new beginning is waiting at all endings. A door of light an angel imagined. Someday we won’t feel this passion anymore. And our voices will be forgotten in oblivion. But we don’t have to give that up to anyone for now. We’ll go to tomorrow strongly bonded than yesterday. I’ll hold this beloved warmth close to my heart. And I’ll share it to everyone. When things get too bright, all we can do is smile at it. Now, let’s combine our powers and stand up to it. Someday we won’t feel this passion anymore. And our voices will be forgotten in oblivion. But we don’t have to give that up to anyone for now. Together with the unchanging winds. If you smile, everything will change. Our small world will become bigger, and I will be reborn gently. The dreams we held dear will finally be within our reach. We don’t know what the lonely road holds but we still ran into it without knowing. The black waves that crash, will eventually light the way as they reverberate. Mother smiled and before we knew it the rain has let up. The kids were sleeping and before we knew it the rain has let up. English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. Reference Category:Songs Category:QUELL songs Category:Ending songs Category:ProAni songs Category:Singles Category:Anime Singles Category:Tsukipara songs